Sunflower's Promise
by zefanya
Summary: <html><head></head>mereka biasa bersama, dan mereka berpisah dengan kenyataan. friendship/angst. plotless.</html>


**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

a friendship/angst fic between nobita and doraemon, with nobita's pov. plotless.

.

.

Sebenarnya, perpisahan itu apa?

.

Perjumpaan pertama mereka memang tidak bisa dikatakan istimewa. Dia, si robot kucing yang muncul di laci meja belajarnya, mengaku berasal dari masa depan, abad ke 22. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin takkan bisa dipercaya oleh akal logika.

Memangnya dia siapa? Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki pengecut, yang lemah secara fisik dan akademis. Target bulan-bulanan oleh teman-temannya yang jauh lebih bertenaga. Yang lebih sering ditolong dibanding menolong. Dan dia, mengakui dirinya sendiri payah, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang dinilai sempurna melalui kacamatanya.

Ibaratnya menegakkan benang basah, rasanya mustahil. Dia mengakuinya.

.

.

Ingat apa yang dikatakannya saat pertama kali muncul?

"_Namaku Doraemon, aku ini robot kucing!"_

Dia juga membawa sebuah kabar yang mengejutkannya.

"_Di masa depan nanti, kau akan menikah dengan Jaiko, adik Giant."_

"_Tidak, tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama Shizuka!"_

"_Karena itu aku akan membantumu. Ayo ubah masa depan!"_

.

.

Banyak waktu yang mereka lewati, yang bahkan melampaui batas ingatannya. Selalu ada air mata yang mengalir saat dia mendatanginya, meminta bantuan. Seringkali berakhir buruk, namun dialah yang tetap sabar dengan semua ocehan dan keluhannya akan hidup.

Ada kala di mana mereka bertengkar hebat, saling diam, bahkan tanpa tatapan mata yang bertubrukan. Sambil melipat tangan, duduk memunggungi satu sama lain, mempertahankan keangkuhan untuk sekedar meminta maaf dan kembali berbaikan.

Ada banyak petualangan yang mereka lewati, suka dan duka, yang mungkin takkan cukup jika dtuliskan di selembar perkamen. Waktu seakan mengukirkan kenangan untuk mereka berdua, yang akan tetap tersimpan dan tak dilupakan.

.

.

Ketika itu, ingin rasanya dia menghantam kepala ke dinding sekeras mungkin.

"_Tidak! Aku tak ingin Doraemon kembali ke masa depan!"_

"_Aku juga punya hidup sendiri! Jangan cengeng, Nobita!"_

Malam itu, mereka duduk bersisian, menikmati makan malam bersama. Hingga ketika bulan menuju posisi puncak, mereka tetap terjaga, saling bercengkrama, menikmati malam yang sunyi. Satu ajakan membawa mereka keluar rumah, berjalan-jalan.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin kembali ke masa depan …" dia membuka suara di tengah langkahnya. Matanya menatap jalanan sayu. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Kalau kau diganggu Suneo dan Giant, apa kau bisa membalasnya?"

"Kalau diganggu, aku akan membalasnya! Aku janji!"

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat tetesan air mata dari robot kucing itu, yang melangkah menjauh dengan pedih.

.

.

Di lapangan itu, seolah mimpi buruk telah menantinya.

Beberapa pukulan terus dihantamkan ke wajahnya. Lawannya si lelaki berbadan besar yang juga merupakan orang yang hobi menindasnya.

Biasanya dia akan menangis, lalu mengadu.

Tapi, tak mungkin dia melakukannya kali ini. Dia sudah berjanji. Berusaha melawan, walau hanya sedikit. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menunjukkan kalau dia pun mampu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Kalau aku tidak menang dengan kekuatan sendiri, Doraemon tidak bisa pulang dengan tenang!"

Seruan itu dibalas satu pukulan lagi.

.

.

Dia datang dengan cucuran air mata melintasi pipinya yang besar. Dengan seruan paniknya.

Si lelaki yang besar menyerah, melepasnya yang berwajah penuh luka, perlawanannya membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa kewalahan.

"Aku menang, Doraemon …" dia bergumam lemah, tapi senyum terukir. "Aku menang. Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir, kau bisa pulang dengan tenang."

Dia menuntunnya ke rumah, merawat luka-lukanya, dan menunggunya tertidur.

Kemudian pergi. Di tengah sinar bulan yang terang. Meninggalkan kamar tidur yang sepi.

.

.

Rasanya sepi. Kamar yang biasanya ramai, kini kentara karena sepi.

Dia duduk memeluk lutut, bergelung dengan kesendirian. Biasanya, dialah yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran si robot kucing itu, namun kini kepergiannya terasa sangat tak mengenakkan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali …"

.

.

_Kita biasa bersama. Tapi kita kelak akan terpisah._

_Saat itu, barulah kau bisa mengerti arti kehilangan._

_._

_Hal yang biasa bagimu sebenarnya merupakan kenangan yang indah untukmu kelak._

.

.

**end**

.

a/n: angst gagal, maafkan saya ;;_;; inspirasi dari 'himawari no yakusoku'

terimakasih untuk yang membaca!


End file.
